User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Cypher the Bloody
Note: This is fan-made. Cypher the Bloody is a technological genius with a superior intellect, who will serve as the main antagonist in Season 2 of ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. He is portrayed by starring cast member Matt Letscher. History Background Not much is known about Cypher's old life; however, he was a technological genius, able to make gadgets that even regular people did not understand. Cypher was employed to Donald Davenport before the events of Lab Rats. Even though Donald had a big ego, he cared for Cypher like he was his own son, as both of them had been gifted in the technological part of business. However, it is unknown what happened to Cypher after some of the events of Lab Rats, but given an unspoken situation, he had possibly moved to Philadelphia, PA. After he moved, he might have possibly gained his powers from the Arcturion space rock, meaning that he heard tales and rumors of the rock. Leo states that Douglas had hacked Davenport Industries as well as his bank accounts, cyber desk and such. However, it might have been possibly Cypher as he might have possibly gained his superior intellect beforehand and helped Douglas escape with Victor Krane. Sometime during the Elite Force's conflict with Rodissius and his children, Cypher had gained powers while he was working on a gadget at Facility Y (meaning that he most likely worked for Davenport Industries; this also means that he might have possibly and mistakenly made indirect contact between the Arcturion and his gadget). Since then, Cypher's intellect had been expanded and he gained additional powers due to this. It is unknown if Cypher ever got fired by Donald Davenport, quit after this, or that his powers messed with his mind due to his increased intellect. However, Cypher might have gotten his powers earlier quite possibly before the events of Season 3 of Lab Rats. At some point in time, Cypher met Bosco, a big fan of his work (who also looked up to Cypher as a father figure). Cypher then took Bosco under his wing and made him his henchman. During Elite Force After the Elite Force defeated Rodissius and his children, Cypher had already created a team of acolytes who were given powers from the Arcturion space rock. The team currently consists of at least eight powered villains who serve under him. It is unknown if Cypher had given any more people powers. Cypher then contacted the Elite Force from Mission Command congratulating them on defeating the shapeshifter family, as he introduced himself to the team as well as Donald and Douglas (while hiding his face in the darkness). He then told them that they should prepare themselves as he sent his "children" to dispose of them. After the team went to bed, two people were out on the terrace, watching them from a distance. In the end credits scene of the season premiere, Bosco appears to have fully finished building Cypher's lair. Bosco asks Cypher if they had any doubts that the Elite Force would eventually find out about their plans. Cypher's full face appears before Bosco, revealing himself, and stating that eventually the Elite Force wouldn't know what was coming to them. Powers Note: Cypher had gotten these powers from the Arcturion space rock. All of his powers are yet to be revealed. Powers (so far) *Controlling Technology **Cypher is able to control technology with only his mind, whether it would be putting a virus in the Superhero Network or hacking into Davenport Industries. *Superior Intelligence **Due to getting powers, Cypher gained a superior intellect, making his super intelligence more powerful than Chase. This would make him the smartest antagonist of the entire Elite Force Universe, as his IQ is over genius level intellect. *Caesar Codes **Cypher usually leaves Caesar codes for the team to decrypt from his mind. This also happens sometimes in the comment sections of the wiki for some unknown reason. *Ability Creation **Cypher is able to give abilities/powers to people that he thinks are worthy. He already had done this with eight random people that he chose on a list. *Data Warping **Cypher is able to create his own reality based on current information. ***'NOTE: This is a power he will not get until sometime later in Season 2.' *Brilliant Inventor **Before and even after his encounter with the Arcturion space rock, Cypher was a gifted inventor, and was able to make many prototypes for his job as well as his personal work. *Cyber Mind **Cypher is able to possess computer-like consciousnesses (ex. androids or cyborgs) with his mind, controlling them with his will. ***'NOTE: This is a power he will not get until sometime later in Season 2.' Equipment *Advanced Technology **Cypher has created some advanced technology to help him carry out his mission. Weaknesses *Paralysis **Due to his mind being affected by the Arcturion, Cypher suffers from paralysis, to which he needs an electric wheelchair to stay in when he is not in his lair and is out in public. Appearances Season 2 *We Shall Rise Again (ending scene) *More TBA Trivia *Cypher is a parody of Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker from the CW show The Flash. Category:Blog posts